Calorífero
by Lady Murder
Summary: era a única palavra para descrever Abril. SasuNaru, presente para yeahrebecca. 30c, tema Abril.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Nem a história dessa fanfic.

* * *

**Fic única e exclusivamente para yeahrebecca.**

* * *

"_And how wi__ll we know if we just don't try?  
We won't ever know"  
_(Light Up the Sky, Yellowcard)

* * *

**Último dia do mês.**

Arrancou a blusa do corpo, jogando-a em qualquer canto da sala. Apoiou-se no parapeito da sacada e deixou que o vento balançasse seus cabelos. Nenhum alívio. Encarou a cidade, onde as luzes acendiam na medida em que o sol ia embora. Diferente dele, que veio... e ainda não foi.

_E isso era algo que você não planejara._

* * *

**Décimo sétimo dia do mês.**

De olhos fechados, escutou o carro chegando à rua lá embaixo. Abriu os olhos e encarou o quarto em que estava. Tão bagunçado, tão desajeitado, tão ele. Escutou-o subir as escadas e suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros. Levantou-se da cama em que estava sentado e ia começar a andar, quando sentiu. O inexplicável e irritante calor que fazia todo o seu corpo começar a suar. Quase quis tirar o terno. Crispou os lábios e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e encostando-se na mesma. Nem precisou vasculhar a sala com os olhos para vê-lo ali, encarando-o.

"Há... há quanto tempo está aí?" ele perguntou, mas o outro só conseguiu dar um mínimo sorriso. Estava tão atrapalhado e surpreso que chegava a ser engraçado. "Você não disse que não era para a gente se ver aqui...? E ainda mais essa hora...!"

"Eu sei exatamente o que eu disse." Falou, cortante, mas ainda não conseguindo abandonar o sorriso dos lábios. Desencostou-se da parede, lentamente caminhando até o outro, ignorando quando ele retrocedeu e simplesmente o envolvendo com o braço. Nunca pensara em dar chances de escapatória.

"Sasuke..." ouviu-o falar, baixinho, mas calou-o. Novamente, preferiu evitar ouvir o que Naruto tinha a dizer.

* * *

**Décimo primeiro dia do mês.**

Mordeu a ponta da caneta que tinha em mãos, para segurar o sorriso irônico em seus lábios. Na mesa de reuniões, alguém falava qualquer coisa. E por mais que forçasse sua mente para prestar atenção, somente vinha em sua cabeça à imagem de Naruto recebendo o apartamento. Mordeu a caneta um pouco mais forte.

"Sasuke-san?" e logo a imagem se transformou em vários homens de negócios em volta de uma mesa.

De volta à realidade.

* * *

**Vigésimo quarto dia do mês.**

Ajeitou a última papelada que tinha na mesa e suspirou, satisfeito. _Um trabalho a menos_. Certificou-se que ninguém estava em sua sala, antes de esticar os braços para frente, espreguiçando-se. Fraquezas não são permitidas no trabalho, mas, em raras vezes, ele se permitia o luxo de um bocejo. Olhou as horas no relógio de pulso e, lembrando-se de que Naruto falara, no dia anterior, algo sobre sair mais tarde do trabalho, levantou-se.

"Está indo embora, Sasu... Uchiha-san?" olhou de relance para a secretária e remexeu levemente o nariz, enquanto crispava os lábios.

"Estou. Faça o mesmo. E não volte aqui com esse mesmo perfume. Está forte demais e sou alérgico." E continuou a andar.

"A-ah, sim, claro." Escutou-a dizer, enquanto entrava no elevador.

E, quando sentou no banco do carro, a ideia de buscar Naruto no trabalho já era certa. Mas, mesmo assim, sentiu um estranho frio subir pela espinha.

* * *

**Sétimo dia do mês.**

Acelerou, após deixar o loiro em frente ao prédio. Parou em um sinal fechado e começou a batucar levemente, com os dedos, no volante. Sentia cada veia e artéria de seu corpo pulsando mais rápido. A-dre-na-li-na. Há quanto tempo não tinha aquela sensação? O doce perigo de serem pegos. Mas, não tinha nenhum problema, tinha? Estava tudo metodicamente planejado e não seriam visto de maneira alguma. E, mesmo que fossem, nada como um bom suborno para calar alguém. Franziu o cenho, mas tinha que admitir para si mesmo: estava se sentindo mais vivo que nunca. Segurou o sorriso que teimava em sair. Mas, ao imaginar a cara de sua secretária se descobrisse, fez com que o deixasse escapar por alguns instantes.

Acelerou novamente. Segredo. Por que aquele parecia diferente dos inúmeros que já tivera?

* * *

**Décimo quarto dia do mês.**

"Diga a qualquer um que ligar que não poderei atender." Sasuke disse, quando a secretária deixou o copo de café quente na mesa do escritório. Ela só assentiu e saiu.

Encarou a pilha de coisas que teria de resolver e suspirou, irritado. Estralou o pescoço, antes de pegar o primeiro maço de papéis. Tinha que acabar o quanto antes aquilo. Parou por um instante. "E é óbvio que é pelo trabalho." Sussurrou, para si mesmo. Mas ele não precisava admitir para que soubesse que, mesmo tendo tempo de sobra, apressava-se para que à noite estivesse livre para vê-lo.

Suspirou, continuando o trabalho.

* * *

**Segundo dia do mês.**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Sasuke deixava seus dedos baterem, sem um ritmo certo, constantemente na mesa do escritório. _Uzumaki Naruto_. Um idiota, com certeza. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Do tipo que brinca com coisas sérias. No mínimo, um irresponsável. É, um idiota... _Tap. Tap. Tap. _De repente, sentiu seu corpo começar a suar. Aquele maldito idiota... _Tap. Tap. Ta- _Tirou a gravata e apertou o botão do interfone, no telefone.

"Ligue para Uzumaki Naruto e pergunte-o que horas ele estará disponível hoje para ir ao Dingo's. E aproveite e ligue para o Dingo's marcando uma mesa no horário que ele disser."

"Para um jantar de negócios, não é?" mas Sasuke já havia desligado.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Abriu alguns botões da blusa que estava debaixo do terno. Calor, calor, calor. O que raios era aquilo? _Tap. Tap. Ta-_

"Sasuk-... Er, Uchiha-san? Está marcado para oito horas." A voz da secretária ecoou pelo escritório.

"E o que ele..."

"O quê?"

"Não, nada." Desligou. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _O que ele estava pensando em perguntar? _Tap. Tap. Tap. _Hoje aquele maldito calor acabaria. _Tap. Tap. Tap._

* * *

**Vigésimo sétimo dia.**

Estava frio. Nada frio normal, nada de frio repentino. Só frio _demais_. Olhou ao redor e só viu janelas fechadas e ar-condicionado desligado e nenhum ventilador. Levantou-se da cama, com o cenho franzido, saindo do quarto. Devia ser só imaginação dele.

"Bom dia." Franziu o cenho e olhou para o homem que estava em sua sala. Mesmos cabelos pretos, porém longos, mesmos olhos negros, porém calmos.

"Itachi." Suspirou. "O que faz aqui?" Parecia um déjà vu, com um cenário diferente.

"Se eu não vir aqui, nunca irei saber como você está, não é?" e deu de ombros, dando um pequeno sorriso. Sasuke encarou o chão. "Devia ligar para o seu irmão pelo menos para dizer que está vivo."

"Ando meio ocupado." Voltou a encará-lo. "Então ainda tem a cópia da chave daqui, não é?"

"Não tenho motivos para jogá-la fora." E, depois, silêncio. Sasuke encarava firmemente o sofá da sala e Itachi o encarava firmemente. De repente, o mais novo esfregou uma mão no outro braço e o mais velho franziu o cenho. As janelas não estavam fechadas? E ele não sentia nenhum ar frio vindo do ar-condicionado. "Está tudo bem?"

Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a pergunta. "Está."

O outro suspirou. "Venha, vou preparar um chocolate quente para você. Parece que está com frio." E encaminhou-se para a cozinha.

Sasuke riu levemente. "Não, não estou."

Mas seus olhos demonstravam agradecimento.

* * *

**Oitavo dia do mês.**

Os lençóis, a cama, o chão, as paredes, os objetos, as comidas, tudo. Tudo agora parecia emanar aquele estranho calor vindo dele. E seu corpo? Seu corpo só tinha os efeitos, as sensações que aquele calor insuportável provocava. Vestira a calça social, mas logo estava se arrependendo. Suava _tanto_. (_Mas não se importava, não é?)_ Escutou-o mexer-se na cama. Imaginava o quanto estaria desarrumado.

"Boa noite?"

Sasuke se virou, dando um micro sorriso ao notar os cabelos desgrenhados e os olhos cansados.

"Passou perto, mas errou."

Observou-o espreguiçar-se com vontade e passou a mão pela nuca, sentido-a escorregadia pelo suor. Maldito calor.

"Já amanheceu… Já vai trabalhar?"

"Daqui a pouco." E desviou os olhos para a janela.

Já estava com muito calor para continuar a olhar aquela cena. Pena que ela já estivesse gravada em sua mente.

* * *

**Décimo segundo dia do mês.**

"O que você acha que eu sou?" o loiro gritou, sem perder a mania de ser explosivo. Porém Sasuke continuou com a expressão impassível, os dedos ainda cruzados sobre a mesa do escritório.

"Acalme-se." Disse, tentando falar o mais calmamente possível.

"Não!" o loiro retrucou, o rosto já vermelho pela raiva.

O Uchiha respirou fundo. Sua calma estava por um fio, mas não ia deixar que isso transparecesse em sua expressão.

"Qual o seu problema?" perguntou, ainda tentando parecer calmo.

"Qual o meu problema? O meu?!" continuou a gritar, parecendo realmente confuso. "Qual o _seu_ problema?! Estou falando daquele apartamento! Você acha que eu sou uma...!"

"Não." Encararam-se. Palavras cortantes na ponta da língua de ambos. "É ridículo que venha até aqui por isso." Sasuke continuou, obviamente preferindo guardar as palavras ferrenhas. "Eu simplesmente coloquei no seu nome por que obviamente não poderia colocar no meu. É para nós. É por isso."

"Por nós?"

Mas Sasuke só arfou discretamente, devido ao calor, preferindo ignorar a pergunta que ficara no ar. _"Nós?"  
_

* * *

**Vigésimo quinto dia do mês.**

Ele não sabia identificar o que era mais visível, ao ponto de quase tocar. Sua raiva ou o nervosismo de Naruto. Franziu o cenho. Não era de seu feitio descontrolar-se assim. Mas aquele loiro o fazia querer perder a razão – nem sempre da maneira boa. Porém ele não era o único que estava fora do normal, Naruto estava calado demais. Ergueu a mão para bater na mesa do apartamento mais uma vez, mas deixou-a parar no ar.

"... Como você pode entender?"

Vinte e cinco dias. Um curto espaço de tempo, mas parecia que ambos sabiam mais sobre o outro do que se fossem meses ou anos.

"Desculpe." E Sasuke franziu o cenho. Achava que receberia gritos e mais gritos naquele momento. "Ela não é mais minha namorada. Nós não temos nada." Sua voz parecia trêmula. "Ela tem outra pessoa... eu também."

"Que bom que você se lembra disso." Cortou-o, não se importando se estava sendo seco demais.

"... Não fique irritado, ta? A gente estava só conversando...".

Sasuke quase riu. No dia anterior, quase aparecera em frente ao prédio de Naruto para buscá-lo, vira-o falando animadamente com a tal garota, que respondia tudo com o rosto extremamente corado. Ele vira os leves toques no ombro, ele vira a proximidade. Segurou-se para não bufar. Por que tinha que está tão... _enciumado?_ Por que simplesmente não deixava para lá e aceitava o que o loiro estava dizendo? _Por que as coisas estavam indo tanto fora do que planejara?_

"Não fale, olhe ou toque essa mulher novamente." Definitivamente, aquilo também não fora o planejado. Mas fora o modo mais calmo que encontrara de sair daquela situação. Sentia a raiva explosiva dele oscilar. E sabia o porquê de ele estar se contendo. Brigas demais em apenas vinte e cinco dias. Deveria ficar calado, não deveria? "Não ouvi sua confirmação." Mas não ficou.

"Você não é meu dono!" E, como esperado, ele não conseguiu se conter. "Você não é porcaria alguma minha!" berrou, terminando.

E, logo após Sasuke derrubar o abajur, fazendo-o bater na parede, a única coisa que o Uchiha pode ver foi as costas de uma blusa laranja saindo pela porta cinza. E era inevitável pensar em como aquelas cores lhe doíam.

"Isso é o que você pensa." Murmurou, com a voz fria ecoando no cômodo vazio junto com o som da porta batendo.

* * *

**Terceiro dia do mês.**

Abriu os olhos. Suspirou algumas vezes e então se sentou na cama. Bocejo. Sentia o corpo extremamente relaxado, dando-lhe vontade de deitar novamente. Mas tinha trabalho, não era? Exagerado. Foi a palavra que lhe veio a mente ao olhar para o lado e ver os curtos cabelos loiros espalhados pela cama e os olhos fechados. E não tinha como se perguntar como aquilo foi acontecer, porque tudo estava minimamente planejado, não era? Mas... por que tudo havia sido tão... exagerado? Não era de seu feitio, mas pediu desculpas. Não fazia parte de si, mas sorrira algumas vezes. E... por que fizera uma proposta daquelas? O planejado eram as coisas seguirem mais calmas. Mas ele era tão... _exagerado_, que até a velocidade dos fatos aumentava.

_Mas você não está reclamando de ter sido assim, está?_

Por fim, levantou-se.

E era exagerada a forma como o loiro tentara fugir dele. Mas, a cada roçar da perna do Uchiha na perna dele, as tentativas pareciam mais fracas. Uzumaki Naruto. Exageradamente esparramado na cama. Exageradamente descoberto, mesmo nu. Sasuke suspirou ao sair do planejado só mais um pouquinho ao pegar o lençol e cobri-lo. Passou a mão pela nuca molhada pelo suor. Exageradamente ofuscante, como o sol. Exageradamente calorífero.

* * *

**Décimo terceiro dia do mês.**

"O que faz aqui?" Sasuke perguntou, com o cenho franzido, quando Itachi entrou no escritório.

"Só vim saber se vai querer ir para a festa de trinta anos da empresa da família amanhã." Deu de ombros, sentando em uma poltrona qualquer.

"Por que faz tudo o que eles mandam?"

"Se eu não fizesse, acabaria sobrando para você. Mas então, irá?"

Sasuke encarou o chão.

"Amanhã?"

"Sim."

"Não, não vou."

E Itachi estudou sua expressão por alguns instantes.

"Quem é?"

"Perdão?"

"Essa pessoa com quem está saindo."

"O quê?! O que o faz pensar qu-"

"É, imaginei que fosse isso. Não se preocupe, invento alguma desculpa para eles por você." E saiu.

Sasuke jogou-se na cadeira. Não esperava que alguém percebesse. Achara que estava sendo impassível em todas suas ações. Mas, pelo jeito, deixara algo escapar. Assim parecia mais o Naruto. Franziu o cenho. A cada desentendimento, briga, ou até mesmo reconciliação, estaria ficando cada vez mais na cara? Suspirou. Pelo menos tinha sido seu irmão...

* * *

**Vigésimo oitavo dia do mês.**

"Sasuke? Onde pensa que vai?" o Uchiha ouviu, quando estava prestes a entrar no elevador.

"Já terminei o que tinha de fazer, estou indo para casa." Falou, virando-se para encarar o companheiro de trabalho.

"Irá acontecer uma reunião agora mesmo. Creio que avisei meio tarde sua secretária. Mas vamos. Sua presença é necessária." Sasuke franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para contestar, mas, por fim, suspirou.

"Já estou indo. Irei fazer somente uma ligação primeiro." E, quando o homem saiu, passou a mão pela nuca. Não era a melhor hora para ele desmarcar algo que o próprio Naruto marcara, e tão urgentemente. Colocou o celular na orelha e escutou chamar algumas vezes, até que...

"Alô."

"Naruto."

"Eu já estou aqui." O Uchiha segurou um suspiro.

"Eu não vou poder ir. Tenho uma reunião de última hora. Amanhã nos vemos."

"Não, Sasuke. Amanhã não vamos nos ver." Franziu o cenho.

"... Se é tão importante assim, por que não me espera no apartamento?"

"Porque eu não vou mais pisar lá."

"Naruto, o que..."

"Não! Acabou, entende? Eu não sei que nome dar a isso… que a gente tinha… mas… eu não posso mais. Nós vamos ficar loucos se isso continuar! Eu não…"

"Naruto, me escute. Deixe de..." Mas o loiro já havia desligado.

E, sem pensar, Sasuke entrou no elevador, sentindo mais frio que o que o ar-condicionado proporcionava.

* * *

**Nono dia do mês.**

Era como se o tempo parasse e tudo ao redor sumisse. Era como se reuniões ou trabalho não existissem. Era assim que definia o momento em que estava naquela cama. Com um homem? Bem, Sasuke nunca fora muito de rótulos. E aquele seria o último momento em que ele se preocuparia com isso.

Fechava os olhos e sentia o calor.

* * *

**Décimo quinto dia do mês.**

Pressionou mais forte seus dedos contra o pulso de Naruto. O loiro estava ficando assustado? Ótimo.

"... Sasuke!"

"Da próxima vez, se explique de forma convincente quando faltar a algo em que eu marquei." E preferiu não pensar que descontrolar-se assim era sem sentido. Muito menos fora do seu normal.

"Eu já te disse que estava trabalhando. Me solta!"

E o Uzumaki impulsionou-se para trás, sério. Sasuke simplesmente crispou os lábios. Encararam-se. Ninguém ia ceder.

* * *

**Sexto dia do mês.**

"Você não vai beber nada?"

"Tem leite?" Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. A risada ficou presa em alguma parte de seu interior.

"Sempre pede leite em um bar?" o moreno ironizou.

"Não... Talvez saquê..."

"Ótimo, então beba saquê."

O loiro tossiu, nitidamente desconcertado. E Sasuke não conseguia abandonar o sorriso de canto. Conseguia adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dele. Provavelmente achava estranho estar ali, saindo com ele, quando na noite anterior mesmo tinham estado bem mais íntimos que aquilo. O sorriso de canto aumentou. A noite estava ficando cada vez mais divertida.

"Não está muito tarde pra ficar se embebedando, não?"

"É a primeira vez que vejo reclamar disso, Naruto." Comentou, com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. E logo disfarçou que notara o rubor nas bochechas do loiro.

"Eu estava falando da hora."

"Ah. Bem, é mais seguro assim." Disse, calmamente, mexendo no copo em que segurava. "Nunca se sabe quando aparecerá uma carta com fotos comprometedoras debaixo da porta. É melhor prevenir do que remediar." Nem ele mesmo sabia dizer se aquela tinha sido sua primeira brincadeira depois de anos.

"Tá bom. Mas eu quero leite."

E, dessa vez, Sasuke não conseguiu segurar uma leve risada.

* * *

**Vigésimo dia do mês.**

"Essa cafeteira me odeia." Escutou-o disparar e calmamente levantou os olhos dos papéis que segurava.

"Você fez como eu disse?"

"Hmrum."

Sasuke colocou o que segurava sobre a mesa e foi até Naruto. Enquanto observava a máquina, sentiu-se ser observado pelo loiro, que sorria levemente. Era estranho, mas sentia-se bem porque sabia que ambos podiam sentir-se bem naquele apartamento. Quando entravam nele, quase podiam esquecer as brigas, os gritos, as variações de humor, os cuidados. Sentia-se mais... agradável? Confortável? Não sabia dizer, mas era bom.

O moreno então levantou levemente as sobrancelhas quando levantou a tomada. A máquina até parecia rir.

"Experimente ligar da próxima vez."

* * *

**Décimo oitavo dia do mês.**

Passou os lábios pelo pescoço dele. A pelo do loiro parecia queimar em seus lábios.

"Eu não quero mais brigar, só isso." Naruto suplicou.

Largou a pele quente e subiu lentamente, até o lóbulo da orelha.

"Não vamos mais. Não vamos."

* * *

**Vigésimo nono dia do mês.**

Escutou-o descer as escadas. _Não tinha terminado_. Esperou-o encostado no carro. _Não tinha terminado._ Passara o resto do dia anterior malditamente atormentado. _Não tinha terminado._ Não dormira. _Não tinha terminado_. Naruto agora o encarava. _Não tinha terminado._ Não soube decifrar o que seus olhos azuis diziam.

_Não tinha terminado._

"Sasuke… o quê você…!" ele disse, mas Sasuke não conseguiu acreditar nessa irritação.

"Shh." _Não tinha terminado._

Controlou os passos, a expressão, tudo. Mas seu corpo formigava de raiva. Sua boca gritava perguntas. Seus ouvidos clamavam respostas. _Não tinha terminado. _Entrou, sem tirar os olhos do outro e segurou seu braço. Com força? Não notou.

"Não terminou ainda."

"Eu sei."

Então por que fez aquela ligação maluca e me fez chegar a pensar que... "O que foi que você pensou fazer ontem? Deixe de ser tão precipitado e pense antes de fazer as coisas…!" não falou o que pensava. Mas, era impressão sua ou não estava mais conseguindo se conter tanto?

_Não tinha terminado._

"Não… Não foi precipitado. Eu… já queria… eu não… eu não posso mais…"

Ele. Não. Podia. Mais. Brigas, esperas, segredos, emoções fortes demais. Naruto parecia quase chorar, e agora Sasuke entendia o por que. Mas não queria entender. Afinal, se o Uchiha agüentava, o Uzumaki poderia agüentar também, não era? Não. E aquele sorriso triste de desculpas do loiro dizia isso.

_Não tinha terminado._ E era ele que deveria pedir desculpas.

"Naruto..." e foi só o que saiu.

Afrouxou o aperto no braço e Naruto fechou os olhos. Alívio. E com ambos em puro transe, Sasuke o abraçou, fraca e levemente. E o calor o sufocou, porque agora ele não parecia mais chegar a sua pele. _Não tinha... terminado._

"Eu te amo."

E ao sentir que já era tarde demais para que lhe dissesse isso, Sasuke soube que, sim, tinha terminado.

* * *

**Primeiro dia do mês.**

"Diga que já pode entrar."

"Certo, Uchiha-san."

Levantou-se para receber o cliente, mas seu telefone pessoal começou a tocar e ele atendeu. Percebeu o outro entrar e continuou a falar ao telefone. Mas... que calor súbito era aquele? Viu-o sentar-se sem cerimônia na cadeira e analisou-o, medindo-o sem muita educação. Roupas extremamente laranjas, cabelos extremamente loiros, olhos extremamente azuis. Sem falar de extremamente desarrumado. Colocou o telefone no lugar.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, suponho."

E o próprio sorriu amarelo. Sasuke passou a mão pela nuca. _Que calor era aquele?_

"Recebi o seu pedido da consultoria. Preciso repassá-lo para o órgão indicado, mas parecem que alguns documentos estão faltando. Não foram atualizados." O Uchiha continuou a falar, sentando-se, com a voz dura e impaciente. Não tinha bons pressentimentos sobre o loiro à sua frente e quanto mais rápido se livrasse dele, melhor.

"É porque eu fui dado como morto."

E o silêncio. Sasuke franziu o cenho. _E por que aquela droga de calor não passava?_

"Como?"

"Sofri um acidente ano passado. O carro explodiu, eu saí voando, e eu perdi a memória por onze meses."

Sasuke se recostou na poltrona, sério. Notou que o loiro tinha uma expressão estranha e supôs que, no mínimo, não deveria estar com boas lembranças. Acalmou-se, tentando parecer um pouco menos impaciente.

"Mesmo? Isso muda um pouco a situação."

E foi quando o loiro explodiu em risadas.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" péssimos pressentimentos.

"Oh… Ho… Desculpe." Ele limpou os olhos. "Isso é mentira! Hoje é primeiro de Abril!"

Ódio. Os olhos do moreno contraíram-se em puro ódio. E ver o loiro encará-lo ainda com um ar risonho só o fez exalar mais ódio ainda. Entrecruzou as mãos brancas com força. _Ele. É. Seu. Cliente._

"Sinto muito não apreciar seu senso de humor, Uzumaki-san. Agora saia daqui e só retorne com tudo atualizado."

"Tudo be…"

"Saia."

E o ar risonho do loiro deu lugar a um olhar inflamado que foi muito bem retrucado por Sasuke. O Uzumaki levantou-se, com um meio sorriso. _Continue a sorrir e eu mesmo farei você perder a memória por onze meses._ Sasuke pensou, enquanto Naruto saía da sala. Mas seus pensamentos enraivecidos foram interrompidos pela onda de calor que perfurou sua pele.

Franziu o cenho e apertou o botão do interfone.

"O ar-condicionado está quebrado?"

"Não que eu saiba, Sasu... Uchiha-san."

"Então que calor é esse?"

"Calor?"

"Não está sentindo?"

"Hm, não, na verdade, está até um pouco frio."

"Mas essa droga de calor está impregnado em mim desde que aquele idiota chegou."

A secretário arregalou um pouco os olhos com o palavreado irritado do patrão, mas deu de ombros.

"Deve ser o calor dele."

* * *

**N/A: **SURPRESA, BECCA! E aí, o que achou? Sei que não foi nada além de pegar sua fic e fazê-la do ponto de vista de outra pessoa, mas o fato é que desde que você escreveu essa fic, essa ideia não saía da minha cabeça. E finalmente a escrevi.

E, sabe, eu realmente queria escrever algo pra você. Porque... como posso dizer? Você merece. E mesmo que às vezes a gente fique anos sem se falar no msn, quando vejo você online e a gente começa a conversar, minha nossa, precisa ver o sorrisão na minha cara. É aquele velho clichê de você ser especial para mim, sabe como é.

É isso, Becca, espero que tenha gostado. Não esqueça que você vai ser sempre minha fukutaichou, apesar de eu achá-la muito mais taichou que eu. Amo-te e você sabe.

E obrigada Abracadabra (mals, Hee) por betar s2. Ah, **e 30c, primavera, tema Abril.** XD

E aí? **Reviews?**


End file.
